Girl Talk
by blackbird01
Summary: Starting immediately after the series finale, this story follows Lorelai and Rory during the first few months after "Bon Voyage" as Rory adjusts to her new job and Lorelai gets back together with Luke. Told exclusively through conversations between mother and daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I started writing this story just a couple weeks after the finale originally aired, intending it as a one-shot with a final conversation between Lorelei and Rory. That turned into a multi-chapter fic with conversations between the girls during Rory's first summer on the campaign trail. However, I never finished it. With the demise of the BWR (where this originally appeared), I found the original file and decided to dust it off and bring it over to FF, with a few extra chapters to finish it up. Enjoy! _

"OK, spill," Rory said the second they got back into the Jeep.

"About what?" Lorelai asked innocently, although the grin on her face gave her away.

"About the googily eyes you and Luke were giving each other in there and the necklace that he obviously gave you," Rory clarified. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Something _may_ have happened …"

"Mom!"

"We kissed last night."

"At the party?" Rory asked.

"Yes, at the party, outside the diner."

"Where on earth was I and why didn't you tell me?"

"Last night was your night, hon, I didn't want to take away from it."

"But this is huge! How did it happen? Did he say something to you? Did you go up to him? Are you two together now?"

"Slow down speed racer. I said something to Sookie about how great the party was and she said that it was all Luke. She said that it was his idea, he planned it and he stayed up all night putting together the tent when he found out it was going to rain. And that was it. That was the sign I needed. I found him and thanked him and he tried to be all 'aw shucks it was nothing' about it, but I knew. And then he looked at me and said he just likes to see me happy."

"Oh, Mom …" Rory said, nearly tearing up.

"I know. And then we kissed and we talked a little and he gave me this necklace."

"And you said you were over him," Rory teased.

"I talk a good talk don't I?"

"I'm so happy for you, Mom. The two of you looked so happy in there."

"I think this is it, kid. I think we're finally going to make it this time."

"I hate that I'm leaving right now. I'm going to miss everything," Rory said sadly.

"That's what cell phones and email are for," Lorelai argued.

"I want regular updates and you tell Luke that he has to ask my permission before he proposes," Rory ordered.

"Whoa, hun, it's _way_ too early to be talking about proposals. We've barely had any time to talk—I have no idea where he stands right now."

"But you _are_ together, right?"

"Yes."

"And you _do_ want to marry him, right?"

"Yes," Lorelai replied grinning.

"Then that's all I need to know. For now."

"I'm just saying, don't expect a call from Luke next week or anything," Lorelai added.

"I won't."

"Or from me. I mean, I'll be calling you for other reasons, but not that."

"OK."

"I _am_ the one who proposed in the first place."

"I remember."

"But there's no timeline. We're going to do it right this time."

"I have no doubt," Rory said with a smile.

"And now maybe we should start heading to the airport before Luke wonders why we're sitting out here and you miss your flight."

"Are you sure we have to go? We could just start our roller coaster trip right now. Or we could go shopping. Wouldn't you rather go shopping?" Rory asked nervously, feeling a fresh wave of panic over the new life she was about to start.

"If you really want to know my feelings on you leaving …"

"I know. It's time."

"You're going to do great," Lorelai reassured.

"So are you," Rory added.

With that, mother and daughter smiled at each other and Lorelai started the car. For the first time, they left Stars Hollow not knowing when they would be reunited.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed as she answered her cell phone, already knowing who was on the other line due to the magic of called ID.

"Hey, kid," Lorelai replied softly, trying to ignore the desperate tone in her daughter's voice.

"So who thought it was a good idea to not talk for a few days?"

"I believe that was your suggestion Miss I Need Some Time to Adjust," Lorelai responded.

"I didn't think you would actually follow through with it!"

"Well, it made sense at the time. You had a busy first few days planned, I knew you landed safely, you were going to be on a bus a lot … Plus you told me not to call!" Lorelai argued.

"But you're the mom—you should know to overrule me when I'm being irrational."

"OK, arguing aside, how's it going? Have you talked to any famous reporters? Gotten a one-on-one interview with Obama? Is the bus comfortable?"

"No noteworthy conversations or interviews with Obama yet. And the bus isn't terribly uncomfortable. It's just … kind of overwhelming right now," Rory began. "I haven't been able to get a question in at any of the press conferences, the beds are awful in the hotel so I can't sleep at night, which means I end up falling asleep anytime we're on the bus so I haven't really gotten to talk to anyone … But at the same time it's amazing. I still can't believe I'm here."

"Just give yourself some time. You'll get exhausted enough that you'll be able to sleep on any bed and then you'll be able to stay awake and make all those networking connections on the bus."

"Yeah, I've heard from some of the people who've been on other campaigns that by the time it's over you're able to fall asleep standing up," Rory added.

"And who wouldn't want that talent?"

"Exactly."

"So what are you writing for the magazine? Have you filed any stories yet?"

"Not yet. Hugo said to take this week to get the hang of things and then I'll be filing stories on anything noteworthy that happens and writing a daily blog of what's going on."

"You have to write a _blog_?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"Yeah … kind of a day-in-the-life of a young reporter on the campaign trail type of thing."

"I can stalk you over the Internet!"

"You really don't need to read it. It's probably going to be pretty boring."

"Oh, don't you worry, it's going to be daily reading for me. Coffee, Pop Tarts and Rory's blog every morning."

"Mom …"

"Ooh, and just think, you could have fans who like your writing so much that they want to come meet you when you're in their city. I could start the Rory Gilmore fan club and organize meet-and-greets for you around the country."

"Right, because no one's going to care that Obama's in town."

"Not when Rory Gilmore's there."

"You're delusional," Rory replied.

"Just a proud parent. So where are you going next?"

"St. Louis and Kansas City for a couple days, then Trenton, New Jersey then we're going to be in New Hampshire the weekend of the 19th."

"Hey, that's not too far from here."

"I know. And while I don't think I could get away to go anywhere, if you don't have anything going on …"

"Send me the address and I'll Mapquest directions," Lorelai replied instantly.

"We're going to be in a few different places around the state, so I'll email you the schedule we have right now."

"You should send me your entire schedule—I'd at least like to know what state my daughter is in every day."

"Nice guilt trip," Rory joked.

"No guilt trip. It's just that if I hear about an earthquake in California or a tornado in Kansas, I'd like to know if I need to worry."

"I'll email you what I know so far."

"Thank you."

"And, you know, if you're busy that weekend, you don't have to come. It's like a two hour drive, so it's not really that close …"

"It's a lot closer than St. Louis or Trenton. I have to take advantage of when you're on the East Coast while I can."

"It's not pathetic that a professional reporter wants her mommy to come visit her only a couple weeks after leaving home?" Rory asked.

"Not at all. Who knows when we'll get another chance before Thanksgiving."

"Right … So, how are Grandma and Grandpa?" Rory asked after a sad pause.

"Good. I'm seeing them tomorrow so I'll have more to report after that."

"Right—Friday Night Dinner."

"Although your grandmother did find a random excuse to call and check up on me today."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah, she can be. You know you should probably call them soon."

"I know. They're on the list along with Lane."

"And if you call before tomorrow night, I won't have to hear at dinner how they haven't heard from you."

"Duly noted," Rory replied. "I'm glad you're keeping up the Friday Night Dinners."

"Yeah, well, knowing my mother she'd just find a reason to book something at the Dragonfly every week into eternity so I'm really just saving my staff from Emily Gilmore."

"Right, that's the only reason," Rory snarked. "And how's Luke?"

"He's good. Serving burgers as we speak," Lorelai said smiling.

"Now you know I need more details than that."

"Well, he was very sweet when I came back to Stars Hollow after taking you to the airport. Coffee and pie were ready and waiting and he left the diner early to come over and watch a movie."

"Aw, your third first date."

"Wow, that's a depressing statement," Lorelai said. "But no, not really. It ended up being the night of The Talk."

"Sounds ominous."

"We just talked about everything that's happened over the past year. The timing might have been bad, but it had to happen."

"Right. So I'm guessing this talk included Dad and April."

"Among other things. I think we both really needed to understand why things happened the way they did, not just that we were sorry that it ended up that way."

"So is everything settled now?"

"As much as it can be. We haven't outlawed talking about the past, but we both just want to learn from our mistakes and move on together. We know now that we really need to talk to each other more."

"I never thought anyone would say you need to talk _more_."

"Let me amend that—we need to talk about _important_ things more."

"Ah, well that makes sense. So if that wasn't your first date, when is it?"

"Saturday. And I have no idea what to wear," Lorelai said sadly.

"Have you gone shopping?"

"Yes, but nothing seems appropriate for a third first date. I want to somehow acknowledge our past because I don't want to totally start over, but I don't have anything left from when we were together."

"Have you checked out in the garage?" Rory asked.

"Why would I look in the garage? I don't keep clothes out there."

"I think you would find something _appropriate_ if you go look in the garage."

"What did you do?"

"Just go look in the garage!" Rory said with frustration.

"I don't see anything out here … it's so dark I can barely see anything."

"There's nothing in the back left corner?"

"No … wait, could the two big boxes marked with an L be something?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"Maybe …"

"OK, give me a second to bring them in the house so I can actually see what's inside.

"Do you think you used enough tape?" Lorelai asked.

"Hey, I don't know what crawls around that garage when we're not looking."

"Oh, hun, you … it's all here," Lorelai said getting choked up. "Everything that's important—the first necklace, the earrings, the spatula, the Sniffy's menu, the dress from Mom and Dad's vow renewal … when did you do all this?"

"When you had it all waiting out on the curb I got up early and took out the important stuff. I thought if anyone deserved a break-up box, Luke did."

"You're the sweetest kid in the world, you know that?"

"Well, you did it for me with Dean. I was just returning the favor," Rory said.

"Here's the jacket I wore on our first first date! I can wear that and the new necklace and a new top and I'll cover all the bases, new and old."

"Perfect."

"There's so much stuff in this first box, I can't imagine what's in the second one."

"You'll just have to open it and find out."

"Rory," Lorelai said breathlessly after she opened the second box.

"I just couldn't let you throw it out. I mean, at the very least you could sell it since it was never really worn, but I thought maybe, down the line, you might want to wear it … for a special occasion. Or maybe take pieces of it and make a new dress. I know you said that you and Luke are taking things slow, but …"

"I love that you saved it," Lorelai interrupted. "And I love the idea of taking pieces of it for a new dress. That would definitely fulfill the 'something old' and 'something new' requirements."

"Yeah. Then you'd just have to paint your toenails blue or something."

"Excellent idea."

"Hold on a second, Mom, someone's knocking on my door."

"Some other reporters are going out for dinner so I should probably tag along," Rory said.

"Absolutely. Go make those connections."

"I'm more concerned about the food part right now, but yes, I will try to do that networking thing everyone says is so important."

"Eat some fries for me."

"I will. And I want a full report after your date with Luke."

"Absolutely."

"And say hi to Grandma and Grandpa for me tomorrow."

"I will."

"And the adjustment period is over, so call whenever you want."

"When I wake up at 3 a.m. because Paul Anka jumps off the bed I'll grab the phone."

"And … I miss you."

"I miss you, too, kid. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye, Mom."


	3. Chapter 3

Date: Sun, 13 May 200703:18:06 (EST)

From: "Lorelai Gilmore" lgilmore68

Subject: third first date

To: "Rory" lgilmore

OK, first of all, get a non-Yale e-mail ASAP because you know you won't be able to have your Yale address forever.

That's not why I'm e-mailing, though. You said you wanted a report on the third first date and reports are written, not spoken, right? Really it's just that I want to call but it's late and I know you said to call any time, but I just talked to you last night (well, Friday night, you know what I mean) and I know you have to leave for New Jersey soon and I don't want to interrupt any sleep you might be getting.

Rory, the date was amazing. AMAZING amazing. And yes I know all-caps means yelling in e-mail etiquette, but that's how amazing it was. First, he totally noticed the jacket. It took him a second, but while we were driving to dinner he said "I thought you threw out everything from when we were together" and then I told him about the Luke boxes you made and kid, you know that man loves you like you're his own, but if there's any way Luke could love you more that did it. And I thought it was so sweet that he recognized a jacket from a date that happened two years ago. Wow, I can't believe our first first date was two years ago. More than two years ago now that I think about it. How is that possible? I mean, a lot has happened in those two years, but somehow it doesn't seem like it could really be that long ago.

OK, back to the date. He took me to Sniffy's, just like he did two years ago, and we sat at the same reserved table and Maize and Buddy came out just like last time and decided what to order for us and I swear I had to biggest case of déjà vu in my entire life. Then we just sat there all awkward like it was a first first date and he said he had something he wanted to show me. He took his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out this little piece of paper and handed it to me. Rory, he kept the horoscope. We broke up, I married another man and he kept that tiny piece of newspaper in his wallet. And then he said that the whole time we were apart, despite everything that happened, his feelings never changed and he's still all in and that the past year just made him realize that no matter what happens he will always love me. I could have just turned into a big puddle of Lorelai. But I didn't. Instead of grinning like an idiot and not saying _anything_ like last time, I was actually able to speak. I'm not sure if what I said was completely in English, but I got the point across (I could have been much more succinct and gotten a "Ghost" reference in there by just saying "Ditto," but babbling is kind of my thing).

And then we just talked. We hadn't really been able to talk about little stuff since we were so focused on the big stuff when he came over, so we talked about April and how she's doing in New Mexico and that fancy science camp she's going to and we talked about you and your fancy reporter job and we talked about the diner and the Dragonfly and the town and everything. I forgot how much I missed talking to him about everything. Then I gorged myself on a huge chocolatey dessert while Luke finished his beer (did I forget to mention that we actually ate dinner somewhere in there?) and we came back here. Never in a million years did I think he would want to come back here after a date, the place that we remodeled together that I then lived in with your dad and Gigi, but he didn't even hesitate. He just pulled up into the driveway and followed me inside.

Stop shielding your eyes, I won't go any further with the report. Other than to say that I'm VERY happy right now.

I know that I said we were going to take it slow, but I feel the same way I felt about Luke the night I proposed. I thought it might take some time for me to be completely, 100 percent back to where I was that night, but it didn't. If he proposed right this second I'd say yes. Don't freak out—that doesn't mean he's going to or I'm going to anytime soon. I mean, I knew before, but now it's just so obvious. How I couldn't see that all the years before we dated and this entire past year I will never be able to figure out. But I'm going to let him be the one to propose this time. We both screwed up, but I married someone else, so I want to give him all the time he needs to realize this is it for me. He's given me every sign I need, so I can only do the same for him.

I should probably go to back to bed. Or maybe I'll go in the kitchen and eat some Pop Tarts. Either way, I should end this e-mail before it takes you an hour to read it. Call me after you read this and let me know how it is in New Jersey. Love ya babe.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey kid," Lorelai answered.

"Hey, Mom. So too bad the date didn't go well last night," Rory said sarcastically.

"Yeah, what can you do? You can't force these things."

"Tell me one thing so I can hopefully get a disturbing image out of my head—that e-mail wasn't written during any sort of … afterglow, was it?"

"Rory! You're the one who always closes your eyes and plugs your ears at these things. But no, I did not go immediately from the throws of passion to the computer."

"Then what inspired you to e-mail me at three o'clock in the morning? You're not one to ever voluntarily lose out on sleep."

"I don't know. I just woke up to fix the blanket and Luke was right there next to me and it felt so good to wake up to him that I couldn't go back to sleep. Then I started thinking about the date and I really couldn't go back to sleep but Luke looked so peaceful so I decided to try to get it all out of my head by e-mailing you."

"Did it work?" Rory asked.

"Kind of. I drank some coffee, ate some leftover pizza and was able to go back upstairs and fall asleep relatively quickly."

"That's not the pizza that was there when _I_ was home, is it?"

"I don't know …"

"Mom! That's disgusting!"

"It tasted fine! Plus if it was going to make me sick it would have happened by now."

"Promise me you'll throw it out as soon as you go home."

"Spoil-sport."

"Hey, are you at the inn right now? Am I interrupting anything?" Rory asked as she remembered that she had called her mother's cell phone.

"Yes for the inn part, but no, it's pretty slow here today."

"I figured you must be there since there wasn't an answer at home. Why are you at the inn on a Sunday, by the way?"

"Just finishing up some paperwork since someone's recent departure distracted me from work," Lorelai replied. "Right now I'm covering the front desk for a little while before the night manager comes in, then I'm heading home."

"You were really that distracted?"

"It's not every day your only daughter lands her first job and leaves to travel the country."

"Yeah, I guess not," Rory said sadly.

"Don't worry—everything's caught up now."

"So have you and Luke made plans for the third time around with date number two?" Rory asked, returning the subject back to her mom and Luke.

"He's stopping by tonight to watch whatever fabulous movie I pick out and ridicule the junk food I'll be eating."

"You two definitely don't buy into the whole 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' thing, do you?"

"We've been apart for a year—there's no room to grow any fonder at this point."

"Fine, if you're going to count breaking up for a year an _absence_," Rory replied sarcastically.

"Enough about me. How's New Jersey?"

"Well, the airport was a blur and the hotel is tolerable, but that's about all I've seen of New Jersey so far."

"You're spending a decent amount of time there, though, right?"

"Yeah, I'll get to experience all that Trenton has to offer."

"I hope not _everything_," Lorelai replied.

"How about everything that would be Lorelai Gilmore-approved?"

"How about _Emily_ Gilmore-approved. I've had some wild times in my past."

"You don't want me to have any fun, do you?"

"Now, honey, fun in Trenton is much different than fun in Stars Hollow."

"Oh, believe me, I know. Just looking out the window in my room …" Rory began.

"If you don't want me to call you every five minutes to make sure you're still alive, don't finish that sentence," Lorelai interrupted.

"I'll be fine, Mom."

"I know. It's just better not to know certain details sometimes."

"Understandable."

"So, made any friends on the campaign trail? Networked any freelance gigs?"

"Not so much on the networking, but I've been hanging around a group of younger reporters a little and they seem nice. We tend to grab dinner together."

"Now you know I need names and hometowns so I can conduct background checks."

"Sarah is from New York, Aaron is from Sacramento and Beth went to college in Missouri but moved around a lot before then."

"Running from the law?" Lorelai asked.

"Dad was in the military."

"Or that. You know, if you could get their social security numbers …"

"Nosy."

"Hey, I just want to make sure they don't have criminal records or anything."

"Grandma would be so proud if she could hear this conversation," Rory remarked.

"Now that's a low blow."

"I just call it like I see it."

"Fine, I'm sure they're lovely young people."

"Thank you."

"Hey, not to cut you short, but it looks like someone is actually coming to check in, so I have to go."

"Sure, I say you're acting like your mother and now you suddenly have to go."

"Call me if you get bored or mugged."

"I will."

"And we still have to plan what we're going to do in New Hampshire."

"I'm going to try to do some Internet research tonight," Rory replied.

"Excellent. I'll talk to you later, sweets."

"Bye, Mom."


	5. Chapter 5

"Didn't I just talk to you?" Rory asked as she answered her phone.

"Is that really how you greet your mother?"

"Sorry, it feels like I just talked to you an hour ago."

"It's been lots of hours, babe. Five to be exact."

"No, it can't be that late … oh my God. I've been working on this way too long."

"Working on what?"

"My stupid blog," Rory replied. "I really want my first one to give people an idea of who I am and what the campaign trail is like but everything I write sounds trite."

"My baby's first blog—I'm so proud!"

"It's really not that exciting. Anyone can have a blog."

"But yours will be special because it's written by you," Lorelai said sweetly.

"Great," Rory replied sarcastically.

"When do you have to send it? Can you take a break?"

"Yeah, I can, it's not due until tomorrow at 5. I just really want to finish it tonight so I don't have to work on it tomorrow in between all the other stuff going on."

"Big day for Obama?"

"Just a lot of meet-and-greets and speeches—nothing out of the ordinary, it's just all spread out from really early until really late."

"You get breaks, though, right?"

"Yeah, there's a big chunk of time in the afternoon. I know, I can send it tomorrow, I just don't know why I can't do this."

"You _can_ do it, but your brain needs a break sometimes."

"My brain is young—it shouldn't need breaks."

"With the amount of work you've put your brain through in your short life, I don't think it's all that young anymore."

"Fine, I'll take a break. But I'm getting up early tomorrow morning to finish it."

"You're insane, but I love you," Lorelai replied.

"Thanks. So, wait, why did you call?"

"Do I have to have a reason to call my daughter twice in one day? We're supposed to have this super mother-daughter bond that requires multiple conversations a day."

"We are?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Yeah, you didn't get the memo when you were three?"

"It sounded like you called for a reason, that's all."

"Luke and I are going on a trip."

"Oh … what kind of trip?"

"A boat trip. The one he was going to take with April before she got into that science camp."

"Seriously, what kind of trip?"

"Seriously, a boat trip," Lorelai replied.

"Mom."

"Rory."

"You're telling me that you're going to travel all the way up to Maine and back on a small, constantly moving boat with no TV, no newspapers, no magazines and a limited amount of food?" Rory asked incredulously.

"What limited amounts of food? There will be plenty of food on board."

"There's no way Luke can fit the amount of food you'd normally consume in that period of time on a regular-sized boat."

"We're not spending the _entire_ time on the water. We'll dock and spend a few nights on land, and that means restaurants with plenty of food."

"And Luke voluntarily agreed to let you go with him?"

"Hey, I'm perfectly delightful."

"I don't think you'll be so delightful on a boat."

"I'm offended."

"You know I love you even when you're not perfectly delightful."

"Thank God."

"So that's why you called? To tell me about the trip?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have to cancel coming out to New Hampshire?" Rory asked after a pause, knowing there was something her mother was leaving out.

"No, we're shifting the schedule a little so we won't leave until you're well on your way to Philadelphia."

"Well … then, great. Have a good time and tell Luke to make sure your luggage won't sink the boat."

"You don't think it's too soon?" Lorelai blurted out after a moment.

"Too soon for what? To take a trip?"

"To take this kind of trip alone for so long. I mean, we'll be gone for _weeks_. And you're right—I probably won't be easy to deal with, especially if I get seasick. What if we run out of coffee? I'll pester Luke so much he'll throw me overboard."

"Mom, I was joking. You'll be fine. I think it'll be nice for you and Luke to have some time alone together."

"But we just got back together. We're barely on date number three here."

"You were _engaged_ to him, Mom—it's not like you just met him."

"I know, but that's a whole lot of me for a really long time."

"I have a feeling Luke considers that a good thing."

"I just don't want to screw this up again."

"You won't screw it up. Just be you."

"Just being me has caused a lot of heartache in the past," Lorelai replied.

"But you weren't being you—not with the last time you two broke up. You weren't you for so long that when you finally got to be you again and it backfired you couldn't take it anymore."

"That doesn't exactly make sense, but I think I know what you're trying to say."

"Luke has loved you for as long as I can remember. There's no way that spending more time together is going to ruin anything."

"Even on a boat?"

"It could be a paddle boat and I don't think he'd care."

"When did you get so wise about love and relationships?" Lorelai asked.

"I think having been in love a couple times helps."

"A couple or a few?"

"Huh?"

"A couple means two, a few means three."

"Why does it matter?" Rory asked, taken aback for a moment at the out-of-the-blue question.

"I just realized I don't know for sure. I feel like that's something a mother should know about her daughter."

"Oh, well …" Rory began, not sure of how to answer. "Two and a half?"

"OK …"

"Can you be 'half' in love?"

"There's no rule against it as far as I know," Lorelai replied.

"Then that's my answer. Did something happen between you and Luke to make you worry?" Rory asked, bringing the conversation back on topic.

"No, not at all. I'm just too familiar with my own track record."

"Then throw out the track record."

"It's in garbage underneath the leftover pizza." Lorelai assured.

"You're lucky you didn't die from that by the way."

"Hey, it tasted fine."

"There's no way it tasted fine. It wasn't even in a Ziplock bag—it was just in the box."

"Again, I'm alive, so no harm done."

"Until you pass out tomorrow and they discover your insides have rotted out."

"That creates a wonderful mental image, thank you."

"Keep that in mind the next time you want to eat pizza that's seconds from molding."

"OK, moving on from the topic of moldy pizza … Are you sure it's OK that I go to the Obama events in New Hampshire?"

"They're open to the public, Mom—that's the point. You're a voter just like everyone else. But you really don't need to go to all of them."

"I'm coming to spend time with you and that's where you're going to be."

"You're going to get so bored, though. Three events in two days is a lot."

"I wouldn't miss seeing you in action. Plus I've already warned Luke that I'm testing the food at the Red Arrow Diner and if it's better than his I might not come back."

"No taste test for the Merrimack Restaurant?" Rory asked, referring to another location for an Obama event in New Hampshire.

"It's not a diner, so the comparison wouldn't be fair," Lorelai replied. "But you can try the food at South New Hampshire University and compare it to Yale. I know—you should try the food at all the colleges you go to and at the end declare which one has the best food in the country."

"I won't be going to every college, though, so I won't be able to say which one is the _absolute_ best in the country."

"It's all a matter of opinion; it doesn't need to be scientific. Plus you could put it in your _blog_."

"You're going to suggest everything we talk about from now on go into my blog, aren't you?"

"Isn't that the point of a blog—that you can write about _anything_?"

"Not this blog."

"And now the word 'blog' has lost all meaning."

"Wait a second—how long are you going to be gone?" Rory asked.

"We're back on the boat trip?"

"Yes."

"About three weeks, depending on the weather," Lorelai answered.

"Can you get reception out on the water?"

"We're not going to be out in the middle of the ocean, so I think so."

"But you don't know?"

"I'll ask Luke—maybe he knows."

"How do you not _know_ if we'll be able to talk for three weeks?" Rory asked, clearly upset.

"Oh, hun, we're not going to be on the water the entire time. I'll call every time we're on land whether I have a signal or not and I'll bring my laptop so I have access to e-mail as a backup."

"We've never gone three weeks without talking."

"That's not exactly true …" Lorelai said, remembering their fight at the end of Rory's sophomore year.

"Well, we've never gone three weeks without talking when we're not arguing," Rory corrected.

"And we won't."

"Even if you have to use a germy pay phone that costs $5 a minute?"

"I'll be stocked with phone cards and antibiotics."

"Good."

"It's nice to know you still need your mommy sometimes."

"I'm pretty sure I'll always need my mommy."

"Hey, it's getting late, don't you need to get to bed if you're going to get up early and finish that blog?" Lorelai asked, trying to avoid the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I should."

"Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Good-night, sweets."

" 'Night, Mom."


	6. Chapter 6

"We've been apart so long, I barely recognized you!" Lorelai said dramatically as she hugged her only daughter.

"That's why I wore your orange sweater-needed to make sure you could pick me out of a crowd."

"It does look better on you than it did on me," Lorelai admitted. "So, is that your luxurious hotel up ahead?"

"Yes, and I've been assured I have the finest room the Day's Inn has to offer," Rory replied.

"Does it have a stiff floral bedspread _and _a Bible in the nightstand?"

"Why, yes, it does. And unlike my colleagues' rooms, it was never a smoking room, so I get the smell of Lysol without the combination of stale cigarette smoke."

"At least you know it's clean," Lorelai said as she began walking with Rory away from the Jeep and towards the hotel.

"Now you know you have to have a black light to really confirm cleanliness in a hotel."

"I'll ship one to you so you can find out just how good the cleaning staff is wherever you stay," Lorelai replied. "There's another topic for your blog-rating hotel room cleanliness across the country!"

"You are no longer allowed to suggest blog topics. What did you think of my first blog?" Rory asked self-consciously.

"I thought it was great. I felt like you were standing in the room talking to me."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I just mean that it was very you, and you said you wanted people to get a sense of who you are, so I think you definitely accomplished that."

"Thanks. I've never had to write about myself, so it just took so long until I was happy with it. I already have an idea for my next blog, though, so hopefully I don't have to spend half a day on it."

"And what's the next topic?"

"I thought I'd write about the small town reaction to Obama and throw in some anecdotes from Stars Hollow, comparing New England towns."

"That sounds great. Although, if this place has a Kirk, it might be a sign of the apocalypse."

"I've heard they have a Taylor of sorts, but I think Kirk is one-of-a-kind."

"I think we can all be thankful for that."

"I wish I had time to go to Stars Hollow while I'm so close," Rory said wistfully. "After Philadelphia I won't be on this side of the country for awhile."

"I had a feeling you might be a little homesick, so I brought a little bit of Stars Hollow with me."

"Did you stuff Kirk in your suitcase?" Rory asked with a smirk.

"You'll just have to wait until we get into your room to see."

"And now I can't get rid of the mental image of Kirk jammed in your suitcase."

"Well, he is pretty flexible."

"Ew, why do you know that Kirk is flexible?"

"Between Kirk in a Box and his performance at Miss Patty's recital a couple years ago, there are just some things you can't unknow."

"OK, we're in the room, now open up that suitcase!"

"Hold on a second, I need to inspect the room first. You are a Gilmore, after all, you must have certain standards for your overnight accommodations."

"Paid for by my employer is pretty much my only standard right now."

"TV, remote, channel guide, comforter made of sandpaper, indoor/outdoor carpeting," Lorelai said as she surveyed the room and made her way into the bathroom. "But you have a sanitized toilet seat in addition to your standard sanitized cups, so I give it a passing grade."

"I wasn't so sure about the Day's Inn, but then I saw that strip of paper over the toilet seat, and I was sold," Rory replied. "Suitcase time?"

"Suitcase time," Lorelai agreed as she put her suitcase on the bed and pulled out a large brown paper bag. "Your Stars Hollow care package."

"Hand delivered and everything. I must be special."

"We have the latest issue of the Stars Hollow Gazette, cookies from Sookie," Lorelai said as she pulled items from the bag, "a cat pencil case from the cat store, a strand of twinkle lights that will brighten up even the darkest of hotel rooms, and coffee from Luke's."

"Wouldn't a Thermos have been a better method of transportation for coffee than a Tupperware container?" Rory asked as she examined the items of her care package.

"You thought I would bring you two-hour-old brewed coffee? No, no, no. These are coffee _grounds._"

"Luke let you bring his own special blend?" Rory asked incredulously.

"I told you he loved you, kid."

"This smell could cancel out even the stalest of cigarette smoke," Rory said as she cracked open the container and took a whiff.

"Since even the crappiest of hotel rooms has a coffee maker, now you can have a fresh-brewed cup of Luke's coffee wherever you go."

"I'm going to have to take advantage of your car and find some mini coffee filters since they always have those pre-packaged coffee and filter pod things ..."

"Already have you covered," Lorelai interrupted as she pulled the last item from the bag-a package of miniature coffee filters.

"So I can string up my twinkle lights and read the Stars Hollow Gazette while drinking a cup of Luke's coffee-it's the perfect care package."

"If you're really homesick, I bet Luke would even ship you a pie."

"Tell Luke thank you for me," Rory said. "I mean, I'll call him before you two leave on your trip, but make sure he knows how much I appreciate the coffee."

"He said that if you're going to be killing your brain cells with caffeine anyway, it might as well be his caffeine," Lorelai said with a smile.

"It's amazing how someone who ridicules caffeine so much can make such excellent coffee," Rory replied. "Is he going to let you bring his special blend on the boat?"

"I was going to insist when he handed me the container of coffee for you, but I couldn't even get a full sentence out before he brought out a huge container of coffee for the boat."

"He knows you well."

"That he does," Lorelai agreed.

"So ... food?" Rory asked after a moment of silently surveying her care package items.

"Always."

"Good, let me put everything away and then we can hit this taco truck I've been eying since we got into town."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I thought tacos would be a good pre-dinner snack before the event at the diner tonight," Rory continued as she packed away the items from Stars Hollow. "Plus, there's never a guarantee that I'll have a chance to eat at these things, so I've learned to eat beforehand."

"Well, you can't be expected to report on an empty stomach," Lorelai replied. "Plus, now that I'm here, I can at least order something for you to take with us. Or, if the food is terrible, we can get pizza delivered to the hotel."

"It's good to know I won't go hungry while you're here."

"I make sure I always have at least three options for food at any time," Lorelai said proudly.

"OK, what about now?" Rory challenged.

"Sookie's cookies in the care package, a candy bar in my purse, and a granola bar in the glove compartment in the Jeep," Lorelai rattled off without hesitation.

"A _granola_ bar? Is Luke finally getting you to eat healthy?"

"Oh no. It's covered in chocolate with chocolate chips. The granola is just there for crunch."

"Good, because you eating healthy definitely is one of the signs of the apocalypse. Well, that or a sign that my old room needs to be remodeled," Rory said with a wink.

"And on that note, let's go find that taco truck," Lorelai said as she ushered her daughter out of the room.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is the first new chapter to this story since I originally posted it over at the BWR. Let me tell you, it was really nerve-wracking to try to add to a story six years later. I hope it holds up with the original chapters. Thanks to everyone who is continuing to read and review-it means a lot._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I apologize for the huge delay getting this chapter up. Summer is a busy time for my job unfortunately, but the end of summer is near, which I hope means more time for writing. Thanks to everyone who is still reading._

* * *

"Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow?" Rory asked quietly once her mother laid down on the twin mattress right next to hers in her tiny hotel room.

"Well, considering _you_ have to leave tomorrow, I think the staff would kick me out by tomorrow night at the latest," Lorelai countered.

"I bet you'd get at least another night here before anyone caught you."

"You know that I'd forge press credentials and hop on that bus with you tomorrow if I could."

"I know," Rory responded quietly.

"I just think Sookie would hunt me down eventually and drag me back to Stars Hollow so she wouldn't be alone with Michele every day."

"It's probably not very professional to bring your mom with you to work anyway," Rory said with a tinge of sadness.

"Hey, we managed the past couple of days. I think we stayed very professional."

"It's just ... it's all harder than I expected."

"This is a hard job-being out on the campaign trail with a presidential candidate-you have to give yourself more than a couple of weeks to adjust," Lorelai replied, her heart breaking to hear her daughter sound so sad.

"I guess."

"Plus, you've been through a lot in a very short amount of time. Just a couple of months ago you were still at Yale, still living with Paris, still with Logan ..."

"And now none of that's true."

"Exactly," Lorelai replied softly. "It would take anyone more than two weeks to adjust to all of that."

"You know, I almost called him the other night."

"Logan?"

"Yeah. I was feeling so overwhelmed with everything-the new job, the traveling, all these new people-and I just needed to hear a familiar voice."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"It was late and I knew you'd be asleep. I thought with the time difference in California, he might still be awake."

"That's the only reason you wanted to call him-for a familiar voice?" Lorelai asked skeptically.

"No ... I was starting to think maybe I made the wrong choice. That maybe I should have accepted his proposal and moved to California."

"Do you miss him that much?"

"Yes ... and no. It just would have been the easier choice, and at that moment easier sounded better."

"Believe me, easier is not always better."

"I know, I just started thinking about what I would be doing if I had said yes. I'd be working for a newspaper, going home to the same place every night, having someone to go home to ... It's not like we would have had to get married right away. Maybe if I had given it a chance, I would have gotten used to the idea."

"Hun, I know I haven't been the best example in this area, but it's generally a bad idea to get engaged unless you really want to marry the other person. I don't think you ever really wanted to marry Logan, right?"

"No, I didn't," Rory said sadly. "I still love him, but I don't think he's the one, at least not right now."

"Then you made the right decision. It's much easier to break up with a boyfriend than a fiancé or a husband-I speak from experience."

"I wish you didn't speak from experience, but I know what you mean."

"I wish I didn't, either, kid. But, listen, it's totally normal to want to go back to what you're used to when you're in the middle of so many changes, even if they're good changes," Lorelai said, quickly turning the conversation back to her daughter.

"I just wish I didn't feel so behind compared to all the other reporters. They've all been on the trail for months and have routines and friends and know how to get stories filed super fast ... It's like starting at Chilton all over again."

"But you caught up at Chilton, right? And you'll catch up here."

"What if I don't?"

"Then you'll start looking for something else," Lorelai said simply. "Or, you just put in your two weeks' notice and come home to search for a job."

"You wouldn't mind me coming home for awhile?"

"Of course not. I was secretly hoping it would take you awhile to find a job and I might get you home through the fall."

"You know, I might still need to come home at some point. I have no idea what will happen with this job after the election."

"Before or after the election, your room will always be ready."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Unless I decide to turn it into a sewing room."

"Well, you have to have priorities."

"Of course, I could probably still leave your bed as long as you don't mind sleeping with a mannequin next to you," Lorelai continued.

"Just don't get one with an actual face and I'm good."

"Are you excited about your boat trip with Luke?" Rory asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I've stopped freaking out about it and am just really looking forward to it," Lorelai admitted. "I've even already started packing."

"You must be excited to pack more than 24 hours in advance."

"There are a lot of contingencies to plan for-warm weather, cool weather, rain, plus some dressy outfits in case we want to go to any nice restaurants ..."

"Luke is going to flip when he sees the number of suitcases you have, isn't he?" Rory asked.

"Most definitely. I plan on having my camera ready."

"Just use the camera on your cell phone so you can send it to me before you leave," Rory insisted.

"Absolutely," Lorelai agreed. "And then April is coming to visit pretty soon after we get back."

"You don't sound thrilled about that," Rory observed.

"Just brings back bad memories, which I hate because I think April is a great kid and I really want to get to know her better."

"What are you worried about? April already loves you and there's no way Luke is going to shut you out again. He's not going to risk losing you after everything the two of you have been through."

"My head tells me that, but I just get this awful feeling in my stomach every time I think about April coming to Stars Hollow that I know won't go away until Luke willingly lets me be in the same room with her."

"You know, you should probably talk to Luke about all of this."

"Oh, I have. The night of the big talk we talked about it plenty and he said all the right things. I just need to _see_ that happen before I really feel OK. Luke's always been more of a man of action than of words."

"Do _not _continue with that line of thought," Rory replied when she saw the smirk on her mother's face.

"Whatever could you mean, my darling daughter?" Lorelai said innocently. "All I said was that Luke is a man of action."

"Yes, and I know you love to make me squirm with your dirty mind."

"I think you're the only person in this room with a dirty mind."

"Right, and I'm the only one who loves coffee, too."

"OK, now that we've reassured each other about our life choices, how about we shut up and get some sleep since you have to be out of here early tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good night, hon."

"'Night, Mom."


	8. Chapter 8

"That was an excellent photo of ranting Luke," Rory said after the requisite hellos to her mother. "I can even see the vein popping out of his forehead."

"I think I need to print it out and put it in a frame on my desk at the Dragonfly. That should scare any problem employees straight."

"I didn't rant that much," Luke interjected from his position in the driver's seat next to Lorelai.

"Hi Luke!" Rory called out.

"Rory says hi," Lorelai repeated. "And she said she could see the vein popping out on your forehead."

"Go back to talking to your daughter and let me drive," Luke said with a grumble in his tone but a twinkle in his eye.

"To be completely honest," Lorelai began, "he ranted for a disappointingly short amount of time. I practically had a mountain of luggage in the living room and all I got was a 30 second freak out before he started loading up the truck."

"Aw, he must really love you."

"That or all these years around me have finally made him crazy."

"I'd say it's a little of column A, a little of column B," Rory replied.

"You're so sweet to mommy."

"So you're on your way to the marina?" Rory asked.

"Yep, and then on our way to Rhode Island to dock for the night."

"If the weight of your luggage lets the boat get that far."

"I'll have you know that Luke brought even more than I did," Lorelai said.

"That's because I brought food and pots and pans and bedding, you know, _necessities_," Luke interjected.

"Hey, you let me talk to my daughter and just focus on driving."

"Are you sleeping on the boat tonight?" Rory asked.

"Yep. I think it's Luke's way of trying to get me to go camping."

"Yeah, if camping involved having a refrigerator and running water and a queen-sized mattress," Rory replied, recalling the photos Lorelai had sent of the inside of the boat.

"Hey, it's the closest I've ever been to camping, and that includes all the years I spent at summer camp."

"I'm so proud," Rory replied mockingly. "And then tomorrow it's on to Massachusetts?"

"Yeah, we're making a stop at Martha's Vineyard," Lorelai said with a smile.

"I guess Luke didn't have such a bad time that Valentine's Day after all."

"Yeah, he called ahead to reserve docking space and everything so we can stay overnight."

"Oh, you couldn't get a hotel room for a night?"

"No, not so last minute. Martha's Vineyard wasn't on Luke's original itinerary, so everything was booked already. Well, I should say everything that was below Richard and Emily's budget was booked already."

"Speaking of Richard and Emily, are they on the island right now?"

"No, they are not, and all they need to know is that we're going to Massachusetts," Lorelai emphasized.

"Now why wouldn't you want Grandma and Grandpa to know that you're going to Martha's Vineyard?" Rory asked with mock innocence.

"Because if they know that we actually _like_ Martha's Vineyard, that will give them even more incentive to buy a place there instead of just renting one every year and then we'll never be able to go back."

"But then you'd have a free place to stay!"

"They could buy a house directly from the Kennedys and it wouldn't be worth having to worry about my parents showing up at any moment."

"Well, enjoy your time in Massachusetts."

"Thank you," Lorelai replied. "So, how's Philadelphia?"

"Good, I just wish I had more time to go sightseeing. There's so much history here and I hate missing it."

"When you come home, I'll take you to see the broken bells in the church. Pretty much the same as the Liberty Bell."

"I was actually thinking about calling Jess while I was here, just to say hi and see if he wanted to grab a pizza or something, but then I thought it might be a bad idea considering what happened the last time I saw him."

"Hun, you apologized for that when it happened," Lorelai replied. "Plus, it's not like he's always taken your feelings into consideration in the past."

"Mom, all of that happened years ago. He came to me as a friend, then had to deal with Logan being a jerk, and then I went to his business opening and lead him on just to get back at Logan."

"As long as you're not trying to start something with Jess again ..." Lorelai started.

"Of course not."

"... then I think it's fine to call. He has caller ID. If he doesn't want to talk to you, he won't answer. Or if he does answer and doesn't want to see you, he'll say he's busy."

"I guess so."

"It's your last chance for awhile to see a familiar face, right?"

"You're right. I'll call him and I'll make it clear I'm in town for work and just wanted to say hi to a friend."

"I think Luke filled him in a little about your job the last time he talked to Jess, so he shouldn't be totally clueless as to why you're in the area."

"Good, that makes me feel less nervous about calling."

"Ooh, elephant ears!" Lorelai shouted unexpectedly.

"Did you magically teleport to Africa without telling me?" Rory asked confusedly.

"There is an elephant ear stand in a parking lot coming up. Luke, we have to stop!"

"I just made you breakfast before we left, how could you possibly be hungry?" Luke asked.

"Did you just meet me? Oh, and there's a lemon shake up stand right next to the elephant ears!" Lorelai exclaimed as they drove closer. "It's like a fair on-the-go!"

"You'll get sugar all over the seat and then we'll come back to a truck infested with ants," Luke protested.

"I'm more than happy to eat with my head hanging out of the window."

"Doesn't Luke know by now that he's not going to win this argument?" Rory asked.

"You'd think," Lorelai replied. "Luke, if we get a snack now, that will buy you a couple hours on the boat before I start bugging you about lunch."

"Why do I doubt that?" Luke answered.

"Well, at least an hour. Come on, Luke! Who can turn down fried sugary-cinnamon goodness?"

"I can think of at least one person," Luke replied as he put his turn signal on.

"He's turning into the parking lot!" Lorelai said to Rory. "Fair food here we come."

"Make sure he at least gets a lemon shake up," Rory said.

"I fully intend on shoving a piece of elephant ear in his mouth, too."

"Such a loving girlfriend."

"I think so."

"Well, enjoy your sugar buzz," Rory replied. "I'll be working tonight, but call me tomorrow as soon as you have cell reception on the boat."

"Absolutely. Let me know if you get a hold of Jess."

"I will."

"And don't forget that I changed our cell phone plan to include unlimited text messages, so you can text whenever you want."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret encouraging that?"

"I won't be as bad as your dad with the Sidekick, I promise. I just thought that with spotty cell coverage on the water, it might be a good way to keep in touch while I'm on the boat."

"You know I'm kidding. Mostly."

"I love you, too."

"If you're not out of the truck in 10 seconds, we're leaving," Luke said as he sat impatiently in front of the elephant ear stand.

"Eat an elephant ear for me!" Rory said when she heard Luke on the verge of another rant.

"Will do. Talk to you soon, babe."

"Bye, Mom."


End file.
